


til the end

by jinnieuwu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieuwu/pseuds/jinnieuwu
Summary: together.til the very end.





	til the end

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ please don't hate me for this, im not really good at writing :<

"Jinhyuk?" Wooseok whispers at the dark pratice room, it's currently late at night so he doubts that any of the cameras in the room are still filming

"Hyuk?" He whispers into the dark once again, hearing someone shuffle and move finally

"who is it?" the voice asks a little tired 

"it's wooseok" 

the man lets out a sigh in relief, probably since it isn't one of the staffs

Wooseok tries to look for the tall body that is jinhyuk through the dark

"I'm here"

He sits down next to him, laying his head onto the other's shoulder 

They stay silent for awhile until Wooseok speaks up

"Are you ready?" He asks 

"Ready? I'm nowhere near that" 

Tomorrow's the ranking announcement, the day all of them have been waiting for, if their hardwork paid of or not, crazy how fast time works huh? One day, they were auditioning, tomorrow they're finally gonna know if they made it or not

"tell me what's in that head of yours"

There's a silence that follows after the question

"I'm worried" Jinhyuk finally answers 

"I'm worried of not making it, Woo, i know we have up10tion left still, but i want this, as selfish as that is, this is a big chance for us, and for up10tion, if we became even half as popular like wanna one, imagine how big exposure that would be?" 

"Is that all?"

"No it isnt, im also scared, for you, of me not making it and you making it, i want to stay with you wooseok, i don't want you alone in that group of theirs, i want to be there for you, and for you to be able to do the same, i want to be in it together, they can take it or leave it."

"Jinhyuk..." Wooseok starts

"I know everything is unsure alright? but even if you cant, i want you to keep it positive and think we'll debut together, we're in this together jinhyuk." Wooseok continues in hopes of making the other male more positve

"We'll make it into that group, we'll show everyone what we're capable of, show mnet that whatever thing they pull on us, we're gonna make it and we can help up10tion rise again"

Jinhyuk stays quiet for awhile, until, he moves his hand to hold wooseok's, he holds it tightly like a sign of comfort or thank you

"Til the end" Wooseok says

"Til the end."

**Author's Note:**

> that was a short one but i hope you like it-


End file.
